


Hope is a Thing with Feathers

by MSwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSwrites/pseuds/MSwrites
Summary: Percy thought his 11th year of school would be somewhat normal, but life never stays peaceful when you're a demigod. After the war with Gaea all Percy wanted was peace, but when a strange girl comes along his life takes another turn. ATTENTION, NOT A OC X PERCY STORY, PERCYBETH FOREVER!~This takes place 8 months after the Blood of Olympus. I own no rights to this, they go to Rick Riordan. I only own my original characters.~





	Hope is a Thing with Feathers

Chapter 1  
~Percy’s PoV~  
My 11th year of school was going alright until spring break ended. It was during 3rd period when the principal came in.

“Excuse me, but we have a new student joining your class.” Principal Stoneton said. He was a larger man with a bushy mustache and a balding head. He looked into the hallway. “Now, no need to be shy, come in and meet your classmate.” There was a pause.

In walked a small girl, she was the height of a 6th grader but was more like 15. She was clutching her books with white knuckles. Her long black hair rolled over her small figure and framed her pale face. Started at us with big gold eyes.

“Her name is Hope Jones, please make her feel welcomed.” He looked over the class. He seemed to stare at me a little longer than everyone else.

“Thank you, Principal Stoneton.” Mrs. Chimst, my math teacher said. He left the room. “Now Hope, why don’t you sit in front of Percy.” She pointed in my direction.

Hope nodded and walked briskly towards me.

“Are you Percy?” Her voice was barely a whisper. 

I nodded too stunned to speak. Her voice was beautiful. Soft, gentle, with just the right amount of force. It seemed to wash over me like a gentle summer breeze. She carefully placed her stuff on the empty desk and sat down.

The rest of class was normal, but I couldn’t seem to focus on it. There was something about Hope I couldn’t quite place. She seemed to have an aura of sadness and power. She reminded me a lot of Nico. Not just the hair and skin, but her eyes seemed to be hiding something. I lost my train of thought when the bell rang.

I saw her next at lunch. She headed outside to eat and I followed her out I heard my name.

“Percy.” I jumped standing in the shadows of a group of trees was Grover and Nico. Gover waved me over hurriedly while Nico just stood there.

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked in a hushed tone. Nico shrugged.

“I don't’ know. He,” Nico jerked his head at Grover, “forced me to shadow travel him in.” Grover paid no attention to Nico’s remark.

“I’ve been smelling monster and a powerful demigod in this area. Has anyone been suspicious lately?” He asked me. I thought for a moment.

“Well, we did just get a new student who seems to have a different sort of aura,” I told them after a bit of thinking. Nico raised an eyebrow and Grover looked around.

“Really? Where are they?” He asked. I scanned the outside for Hope. I saw her walking by a tree with her books.

“Over there.” I pointed to her and Grocer and Nico looked over where I pointed but turned back to me with confused looks. “What?” I asked.

“Percy,” Grover started.

“No one is over there.” Nico finished the statement for him. 

I looked and they were right. No one was over there. In fact, no one was even outside.

“Oh no, sorry guys I gotta go to my next class. Look for a short girl with long black hair and golden eyes. I’ve gotta go.” I took off to the school and made a quick prayer to any god who would take pity on my poor soul that I would make it on time. For once the gods actually helped me and I was able to make it in my seat seconds before the bell.


End file.
